Truth
by Tianna1
Summary: First fanfic...Ken and Davis in america...yeah...Daiken/Kensuke


Explain it to me, love I mean. It strikes at the worst times. I don't want to lose it all. Do you? Your friends, your family, but you have trusted me with your secret. I promised I wouldn't tell. But, someone needed to know. I guess you wouldn't mind losing your family, or your friends. Wait, but you did because of me. I am sorry I told. Will you ever forgive me? No, I don't deserve that. You hate me don't you? Yes, you do.  
  
I walked into class after that long weekend. It was your last day. I sat in front with my friends. They didn't know about us, or barely anything about me for that matter. Our teacher walked in and stared the lecture. We all went into are own trances. I thought of you. 'I am sorry' I thought. I had to tell you. You wouldn't listen though. I approached your dark frame in the corner, next to no one.   
  
"Ken. I am sorry." I said. You would believe me though. You sighed and tried to hide it. But, I could hear it. "Davis, I didn't mean to get you involved or to let you know about that, Please, don't tell anyone here. Promise me Davis." I smiled at your words. You believed me. I hoped you would.  
  
"I promise, Ken."I glanced back at my friends who were giving me dirty looks for being next to the pale boy dressed in black. He smiled and handed me a letter that read 'read at lunch.' I walked back to my friends hiding the letter. I laughed and made a cruel joke about the Goth boy. It hurt me to do so, probably as much as it did you.  
  
Hours came and went, and when the lunch bell rang I practically ran out of class so I could read the letter. You had left, I could tell, social services took you away from me. I opened the letter and split the folds cautiously.  
  
'Dear Davis 'nightshade',  
I am sorry to get you involved. I am sorry I had to confide in you. But you are the only one to love me. I should have told you from the start. Not so late after you fell deeper in love with me. Now you know me. About my life, My family. I thank you too. You showed me hope, and saved me from myself. For that, I should want to be near you. Davis I love you, never change. You are my savior. And I will always love you. Please understand that I don't want to leave. But I have too. I have one last promise I want you to make to me and me to you. Promise me you will meet me when we turn 18 in Hawaii. I know your parents have a house down there. Thank you. Davis, Thank you for saving me from my father and mother. And to that I owe you my life. Davie, ill call you, Ill try not to lose contact with me. But, if we do. Please keep your promise and meet me okay.  
Love your boyfriend,  
Ken I.'  
  
I wanted to cry. This letter I knew was the truth. I called my Mom and asked her to pick me up, I didn't feel like driving. She did, luckily. I went home and cried untill my body was weak. I could not tell anyone about us because it was forbidden. But I loved him. And I always will.   
  
That night I wrote in my journal about the event. I cried as I wrote letting my almost always perfect hand writing get sloppy over him. 'I always told my Mom he was coming over to give me torturing in math. He did but taught me more. I was not alone, and he would always be there when I needed him. Journal keep this from my parents if they found out I would lose everything dear to me, maybe I already have? Hit you later Davis.'   
  
That was my last paragraph. I heard it the sound of rocks on my second story window of are large white house. I walked to it with only pajama pants and a muscle shirt. I opened my window to find Ken standing there smiling. "Runaway with me!"he shouted. I was turning seventeen and was about to move out. Ken was 18. "Davis, please, Or move out now. We can survive. Please?"I smiled and put on my shoes and walked downstairs and outside. I kissed him.   
  
"Can you wait Ken, just a month?" he smiled and nodded as he started to cry.   
  
"I will wait for you forever and a day."he said in reply to my comment I went inside and asked if he could stay. My parents agreed. We cuddled in our sleep. He rolled over and the pale moonlight hit his face just enough to make his face glow the pale moonlight looked brown to his beautiful visage. I grabbed my journal and wrote.   
'Journal,   
Today I have realized a lot of things. Like true love and who I am. I love what I am but I will always have to hide it. Well, I will take you to Hawaii with me. Because you are my best friend.'  
  
My writing was interrupted but Ken opening his blue eyes, his beautiful crystal blue eyes. He brushed his dyed lavender hair out of his eyes. He smiled and sat up next to me and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" he asked. I smiled and showed him my journal he nodded and hugged my waist then kissed my cheek. He laid back down and turned his back to give me privacy. I stroked his back, then continued writing 'and journal love may be unpredictable but I am glad who I feel in love with, and at this moment right now I don't care who finds out just and long as I am with him. Love, Davis'  
  
I put my journal away and hugged the other warm body next to me. He turned to face me and are eyes locked. My green ones and his crystal blue eyes. We stared at each other forever and time seemed to stop.   
  
"Ken..."  
  
"Davis...." we whispered in unison then together we said the three most powerful words for the first time to each other. I felt myself spin in a fantasy world where it was just me and Ken. I will always remember those words that we uttered. The three deciding words the life changing words of and called:  
  
'I love you' 


End file.
